


Sinful Indulgence

by burnthoneymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Demon AU, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: The one where Suga punishes you.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Sinful Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something super smutty for Suga’s birthday 💖Since I’ve been playing Obey Me! on my phone nonstop for the past two days and I was like what better way to celebrate my fave setter’s bday other then making him a demon who punishes me 😏 😏 😏 Also this is my first time writing something with a riding crop so I’m not really confident in my writing there but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

“Don’t you think this is a bit extreme?” you asked, rolling your eyes. **  
**

Your naked body in full view, hands tied behind you, you sat on your knees on top of the soft bed. The cold air in the room made you shiver but you continued to glare at the gray haired demon. 

Ever the dramatic, Suga towered over you with his trusty riding crop in hand. You let out a soft whimper when you saw the tool. He extended his arm and brushed the broad thong of the crop against your already hardened nipple. You hissed when the leather touched your tender nub. 

“This won’t be much of a punishment if you’re already enjoying yourself, y/n.” 

The tone of his voice was enough to make you swallow. Usually, he was known to be one of the most easy going demons out there. But when he got angry, he could even make the most disobedient of creatures tremble with his voice. 

Not giving you a second thought, the thong of the riding crop left your body only to come back again to hit you right across your breast. Back arching, you mewled at the sudden contact. Suga smirked and grazed the thong against, now red, flesh. 

“You always did look beautiful in red.” 

You let out a shaky breath, trying to ignore the throbbing of your abused breast. Between clenched teeth you tried to explain yourself. 

“Look, I wasn’t the one to-” 

“Ah ah ah,” Suga cut you off, waving his finger along with the melody. “Did I say you could speak?”

You kept your silence and he smiled at you. His sharp fangs shining, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He slowly slid the thong up to your chin, gesturing you to lift your head. Not having much choice, you do and expose your neck to the demon. Suga licked his lips. 

“Answer me.” 

Your mind scrambled to gather their thoughts together. 

“N-No.” you choked out. 

“Good girl.” Suga hummed. 

Pulling the leather thong away from your chin, your head fell back. Your heart pounded loudly against your chest. 

Suga, much to your confusion, placed the riding crop to the side. You tilt your head to the side and watched him with confused eyes as he quickly pulled out an object from the nearby drawer and took his place back on the bed. 

“Spread your legs.”

Annoyed, you press yourself back against the headboard and freed your tingling legs from underneath you. Spreading them, blood rushed to your cheeks. 

“With one glance I can tell that your dripping wet.” Suga purred. 

The need to deny him bubbled inside of you and you closed your legs. Suga raised an elegant eyebrow and gave you a look of disbelief. Not really seeing your behaviour of a challenge, he fully got on the bed and creeped in closer towards you. He placed both hands on each of your knees. His long blue nails dug in to your skin as he peeled your legs back open. 

He gazed at your arousal with hungry eyes. Taking one hand off of your knee, not tearing his eyes away, he took the object and showed it to you. Your eyes widened when you saw that he was holding a pink vibrator. 

“If you give me a good enough show, I might forgive you.” he said, shaking the device in a teasing matter. 

The device disappeared between your legs and you moaned as Suga teased your hole with the round tip of the vibrator. You took in a sharp breath when he pushed the device in, lifting your hips for easier access Suga cackled at your willingness. 

Your thighs trembled as the device was pushed into your deepest parts. When it was fully nestled inside of you, Suga sat across from you, showing you a rather small remote he bit his bottom lip. 

_Click_

The vibrations started off slow but, being the impatient devil that he is, the vibrations gradually sped up. You threw your head back as the device churned your insides. Being loud was never your intention but loud moans escaped your lips every time the vibrator shook against that spongy spot inside of you. 

With the corner of your eye, you could see that Suga was watching you with immense pleasure. You felt your walls clenching tighter around the device when the two of you made eye contact and you let out a pleading whine. He raised his eyebrows with a sly smile on his face. You knew what he wanted. 

A show. 

Leaving all your pride behind, you let pleasure take over you. You bit your bottom lip as you felt the delicious vibrations of the device. You closed your eyes and imagine that it was Suga who was inside of you. Fucking you. Playing with your clit. Sucking on your nipples. 

“F-Fuck.” you breathed out as your hips jolted up. 

You hear rustling of clothes and your eyes shifted back to Suga. He had stripped himself of his clothing. Your eyes scanned his face and traveled down, tacking in every detail of his body. Licking your lips, you watched as Suga wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Knowing that you were watching him, he teased his head, the inside of his palm rubbing against the tip. Maintaining eye contact, with slow movements he stroked his impressive length up and down. 

Oh, how you wished your hand was wrapped around the demon. 

“Are you about to cum?” he purred and increased the speed of the vibrator. “Cum for me, y/n.”

Your jaw hanging open, you watched him with half lidded eyes. Spit dribbled from the corner of your mouth as you moaned. The speed of Suga’s hand was matching the sloppy movements of your hips. Feeling your nether regions starting to warm up you shut your eyes close.

“I want you to look at me as you cum. Open your eyes.”

Making eye contact with Suga was enough to send you over the edge. With a scream, your inner walls violently clenched around the vibrator and your whole upper body jolted forward. You saw white as the device continued to move inside of you, making you cum a second time. Your insides throbbed and when the device didn’t stop, your gaze fell back on to Suga who was still slowly stroking himself. 

“P-Please…” you whispered. 

Suga pouted. 

“Is that all you can take?” he sighed. “Really?”

You nodded but the device continued to vibrate inside of you, making the whole room echo with lewd noises coming from your cunt. 

Suga quickly made his way towards you, the bed dipping under his weight, grabbing a fistful of your hair he forced you forward. Teasing your mouth with the tip of his cock, he smeared his precum all over your lip. 

Your body continued to twitch due to the vibrations but you obediently opened your mouth. With a groan Suga pushed his whole length inside, cutting you off of air, you choked around his cock and the demon sighed happily as your throat closed around him. 

Spit mixed with precum dribbled down your chin with every snap of Suga’s hips. Your eyes were glistened with tears. The device continued to mercilessly vibrate inside of you as Suga fucked your mouth. Pleasure started to accumulate inside of you once again. 

You hear Suga take in a sharp breath and the bitter taste of his cum filled your mouth. You jolted back but his hand held you in place as the fluid continued to fill your mouth you moaned around his cock and came the third time that night. Suga laughed. 

“Good girl.” he praised you. “Now, swallow.” 

The noise of loud gulps filled the room. When he deemed that you were finished, Suga pulled out of you. Falling face first into the soft bed, Suga removed the still vibrating device from inside of you and threw it to the floor. 

He stroked your head and whispered words of praise. You sigh happily. It was rare that the demon showed you such affection. 

“By the way,” you broke the silence, your voice hoarse. “I wasn’t the one to eat the last piece of cake. You punished me for nothing.”

“Yeah… sorry about that,” Suga chuckled. “But the idea of punishing you rather than Hinata seemed much more entertaining to me.”


End file.
